FOREVER?
by stephanie T. phantomhive
Summary: I was sent here to kill him but i don't wanna. He'll be mad..i know he will *hiccup* he'll probaly give me away to that man. Momma where did you go... you said you would come and help me you said you would save me if i screamed your name so why..why did i become this? Momma why didn't you help me? Now it's to late it's your fault *hiccup* you..you! Now all just die it's your fault.


steph: new story! *runs around the room screaming like a maniac*

ikuto: stop screaming you damn cat your making my ears bleed

steph: oh i'll give you something to bleed about*walks up to ikuto and punches him in the face*

ikuto: damn you ikuto said grabbing his bloodied nose then with other hand hits steph in the head

ari: *walks in door just to get hugged by steph*

steph: a-a-ari-chan i-i-iku-koi acc-used me of hi-hi-hitting him so he hit m-me she said with tears streaming down her face

ari: how dare you you son of a b****... *runs up to ikuto and starts beating him*

steph: i don't own iku-koi or the other characters or the story just the plot and ocs ...so sad *goes into corner and sulks*

ari: steph its ok you still have me *runs to steph and hugs her to death*

steph: iku-ko-...dies*

* * *

everybody's pov

"ari i created you to get rid of my enemies" a tall man with black hair said "yes father...who is my next target" ari asked. "him the owner of the easter company" the girls father held up a file of the suspecting man. ari grabbed the file and read the name "ikuto tsukiyomi" with that her bang flew up to revel something that looked like a target in her eye. "go now... i already enrolled you into the school" "yes father i shall be on my way" with that ari disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Ari's pov

'Nooo i'm late' I thought as I ran down the hall at the speed of light I don't know why i'm so clumsy but I tripped over air and slid down the hall right in front of the class door as he was opening it. "ohh look who's here your right on time" the man with orange hair said. i stood up holding my head and walked into the classroom "students we have a new student today her name is ari hinamori and yes she is amu's sister she's 16 and be nice she can speak english but she doesn't like to talk... any question's" everyone in the class raised their hand 'dear god' i thought as I pointed to someone.

Ikuto's pov

I was sitting at my desk talking to my girlfriend amu about nothing really until this girl came in with fiery hot pink hair she had pitch black eyes or eye she looked more like a doll then human she was just to perfect and then i heard her name ari hinamori...hinamori i looked over at my girlfriend just to see her glaring at the girl. "hey why are you looking at her like that" i asked concerned "why...the reason i am is because that girl is a effing stealer she steals everything i have my boyfriends, friends, and family she was always the good child until she came back from tokyo then she looked like a completely different person and she looked even better! i swear one day i'm going to take everything that little whore has " she said with as much venom as she could muster up. "so your saying i should stay away from her" "yes exactly" she whispered.

After school everyone's pov

"come on iku" amu yelled her nickname for ikuto out "wait and stop calling me that" he yelled back from the classroom. when he stepped out of the room he was run over with pink hair? "sissy" a soft voice called out "ohh its nice to see you again stealer" "im not a stealer" "hmph" amu said glaring at the girl. Soon ari skipped away happily humming to herself amu started to check herself for anything missing "chill out" ikuto said giving amu a soft kiss on the lips to calm her down. "hmmm...ok" amu answered a little shyly.

Ikuto's pov

damn she was so cute when she blushed i thought as we walked down the hall. we got into my car and i pulled off "why do you treat your sis like that" i asked questionably "because she's a thief that's all their is to it" she said rolling down her window. "why don't you visit her" "nooo" she yelled "are you scared" "no" then why scaredy cat" i teased " I am not scared ... ok then lets go to her house now" she said with enough courage as a knight. "ok" was all i said. "shit d-did i just say that" "yes...yes you did" i said as i followed the hot pink hair.


End file.
